Liste des références à Mario dans les jeux vidéo
Voici la liste des références à Mario dans d'autres séries de jeux vidéo. 1080° Avalanche (GameCube) thumb|left|Sprite de [[Mario de Super Mario All-Stars vu sur la planche de surf des neiges de Ricky Winterborn.]] * À un moment du jeu, on peut apprendre que Ricky Winterborn, personnage principal de ce jeu, adore jouer à des jeux vidéo comme Super Mario Bros. ou The Legend of Zelda. * Sur la planche de surf des neiges de Ricky Winterborn, on peut voir le sprite de Mario ou Luigi (suivant une façon précise) de Super Mario All-Stars. * Des fois, lorsqu'on maintient le saut, on peut entendre le bruitage du saut de Super Mario Bros. * Dans une cinématique après avoir fini le niveau Midnight City, on peut une sculpture de glace avec Mario en position de victoire (avec sa main faisait le signe de victoire). The Adventures of Willy Beamish thumb|''Monster Quad'' * Dans ce jeu, Willy Beamish, le protagoniste de l'histoire joue à un jeu de la société fictive "Nintari" appelé "Monster Quad", ce jeu est en fait une parodie de Super Mario Bros., sur Atari 2600, et le nom "Nintari" est fusion entre le nom "Nintendo" et "Atari". Un ennemi de ce jeu fictif est même similaire au Goomba. Advent Rising (Xbox/PC) * Dans un niveau secret du jeu, on peut voir une Warp Zone similaire à Super Mario Bros., avec 3 tubes ressemblant à des Tuyaux. thumb|334px|Mari-Oh, Boss avec l'imitation de [[Mario.]] Alex Kidd in Shinobi World (Master System) *Dans une partie du jeu, Alex Kidd doit battre un Boss, nommé Mari-Oh qui fait une forte ressemblance avec Mario, d'où même le nom et la moustache (une façon de se moquer de Nintendo, étant donné que Alex Kidd est une série de jeux vidéo créée par SEGA. La société à l'époque, était le grand rival de Nintendo). Angry Birds Angry Birds Space (Android, iOS, PC, Mac) [[Fichier:Angry_Birds_Space_Niveau_ressemblant_à_Super_Mario_Bros.png|thumb|Niveau de Angry Birds Space similaire à Super Mario Bros.]] * La deuxième Eggstéroïd est un fort hommage au niveau 1-1 de Super Mario Bros., avec des pierres qui ressemblant aux Briques et aux Blocs "?" qui sortent des Bad Piggy similaires au Champignon. Contrairement au jeu, le sol se casse, similaire aux vides (chutes) des jeux Mario. Il y a même une référence involontaire à ''Super Mario Galaxy''. Angry Birds Epic (Android, iOS) * Dans l'une des batailles du jeu, un contremaître en forme de porc porte une culotte similaire à la casquette de Mario. * Il y a un tube ressemblant au Tuyau des jeux Mario. * Foreman Pig ressemble à une version "verte" de Mario avec sa moustache et ses équipements un peu verts. Animal Crossing Cette fois ci, Mario ne fera pas une apparition mais néanmoins le joueur pourra porter des vêtements ressemblants, et des meubles reproduisent des éléments de la série Mario (fleur de feu, kart, brique, bloc ?, barre de feu, œuf de Yoshi...). Dōbutsu no Mori e+ * Il y a un œuf qui ressemble à l'Œuf de Yoshi. Animal Crossing * Des meubles ressemblant à la série (dits "thème Mario") peuvent être obtenus en entrant un code. * Le jeu NES Super Mario Bros. devait être jouable dans Animal Crossing à l'origine (comme de nombreux autres jeux), mais l'objet permettant cette émulation a été rendu indisponible. Il est toujours possible de l'utiliser avec des codes de triche. * Il existe deux trophées spéciaux qu'il est possibles de gagner à la loterie, l'un représentant Mario, l'autre Luigi. Une autre médaille, obtenue pour avoir participé à la fête du sport, représente le profil de Mario. Animal Crossing: Wild World * Les meubles de thème Mario de l'opus précédent furent désormais distribués par internet à intervalles réguliers. Animal Crossing: Let's Go to the City * Les meubles de thème Mario s'obtiennent désormais en éclatant des ballons volant dans le ciel. Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Les meubles de thème Mario sont obtenus cette fois aléatoirement en mangeant un gâteau de la chance, qui donneront des prédictions pouvant être échangés contre des objets rappelant la franchise Mario ou d'autres franchises de Nintendo comme Metroid ou Pikmin. Art Academy (Nintendo DS) Art Style: PiCTOBits (Nintendo DSi) Assassin's Creed Dans Assassin's Creed II se déroulant en Toscane, l'oncle du héros s'appelle Mario et prononce la phrase "It's-a me, Mario !" pour se présenter. Série Banjo-Kazooie Banjo-Tooie Dans Banjo-Tooie, dans le niveau des Industries Grunty, lorsque Banjo et Kazooie parlent à Loggo, une cuvette de W.C. parlante, Kazooie avait suggéré d’appeler un plombier comme Mario pour le débouché mais Loggo répond que la mascotte de Nintendo a quitté le métier. Banjo-Kazooie : Nuts and Bolts Au début du jeu Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, après avoir été traités de ratés par le S.A.J. (Seigneur absolu des jeux vidéo), Kazooie lui répond qu'ils sont apparus dans de nombreux jeux, mais le S.A.J. lui rétorque : "Mais bien moins que le petit bonhomme italien, n'est-ce pas ?", faisant ainsi référence à Mario et à ses très nombreuses apparitions vidéo-ludiques. Bayonetta Dans les versions Wii U et Switch de Bayonetta, ainsi que dans Bayonetta 2, l'héroïne Bayonetta peut porter des costumes référençant Peach et Daisy. Les costumes sont nommés "Princesse du Royaume Champignon" et "Princesse de Sarasaland" respectivement. Ces costumes incluent des petites peluches de Mario et Luigi. Au lieu de faire appel à Madama Butterfly, elle est capable de faire apparaître les membres de Bowser dans ses attaques, accompagnés par le doublage de Kenny James. Avec ces costumes, les ennemis laissent tomber les Pièces, avec le même effet sonore. Dans Bayonetta 2, elle peut s'équiper d'un Chomp. Dans la version Switch de Bayonetta 2, utiliser un amiibo de la série Mario débloque ces costumes. Rodin mentionne que les habitants du Royaume Champignon prennent le temps d'être polis malgré l'importance du golf, tennis et courses de karts qui s'y déroule. The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth * Un des objets du jeu se nomme How to Jump et représente la boîte de jeu de Super Mario Bros. * Un des objets du jeu se nomme Gnawed leaf représentant une feuille qui pousser une queue sur le protagoniste comme celle de Mario Raton-Laveur et permet de se changer en statue pour être invincible à la même manière que Costume de tanuki en étant immobile. Crash Bandicoot * Dans les niveaux "Bee-Having" et "Diggin-It" de Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (recréés dans Crash Bandicoot: N Sane Trilogy), un assistant de laboratoire qui attaque au maillet porte une chemise rouge, une salopette bleue, une casquette rouge et une moustache. Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Une illustration de Croc le montre assis auprès d'objets dont une réplique de la casquette de Mario sur laquelle la lettre capitalisée M'' est remplacée par un ''N. thumb|center Série The Legend of Zelda The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Dans certaines maisons du jeu, il est possible d'apercevoir un tableau représentant le visage de Mario. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening left|thumbDans les versions Game Boy et Game Boy Color de ce jeu, il y a une poupée à l'effigie de Yoshi nommée jouet Yoshi, obtenable au jeu de hasard. En addition, Wart réapparait en tant qu'allié sous son nom Japonais, et apprendra à Link une chanson. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Dans le jardin de Zelda, une pièce juxtaposée a des tableaux montrant des arts de Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser et Yoshi, tels qu'ils apparaissaient sur des arts de Super Mario 64 et Mario Kart 64. Cependant dans le remake de la 3DS, les tableaux sont remplacées pars un fond du monde 1 de New Super Mario Bros. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Dans la version originale de ce jeu et dans son remake sur Nintendo 3DS, le vendeur de masques possède un masque à l'effigie de Mario. **D'ailleurs, celui-ci est partiellement percevable sur son art conceptuel officiel pour The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask mais entièrement sur celui pour The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D. [[Fichier:TLOZM'sM3D-VendeurDeMasques.png|thumb|150px|center|Art conceptuel du vendeur de masques pour The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D]] ''LEGO City Undercover ''LEGO City Undercover comporte énormément de références culturelles, dont plusieurs réservées à la franchise Mario, exclusives aux version Wii U et Nintendo Switch : * À Crescent Park, un stand de pêche sur le quai au nord permet de lancer une canne à pêche à l'eau et de remonter un Cheep Cheep. Un autre peut être vu dans le tunnel passant sous le même parc, dans l'aquarium, s'apprêtant à être mangé par un autre poisson. * Pour accéder à Lady Liberty Island il faut emprunter un tuyau vert fort identique à ceux de Mario. Le bruit est aussi le même quand on rentre dedans. *Il y a la possibilité de porter une casquette de Mario, en temps que déguisement, au moyen d'une brique rouge. *Il y a des blocs ? et des super étoiles pour débloquer des personnages (il y en a 5 de chaque, éparpillés sur l'entièreté de LEGO City). Si le joueur brise tous les blocs ?, il débloque le Super Wrestler, et s'il construit toutes les super étoiles, la Pop Star. *Dans le tunnel ferroviaire entre Fort Meadows et le Parc National de Bluebell, il est possible de parfois rencontrer un Wiggler. *Derrière le Dojo de Barry Smith se trouve un petit tuyau vert. Si on l'arrose avec le costume de fermier, une Plante Piranha en poussera, et se mettra à envoyer de petites boules de feu sur le joueur. * Une cage à Pagoda doit être explosée pour débloquer Chan Chuang. Pour ce faire, il faut aller chercher aux alentours des briques pour bâtir un Bob-Omb, qu'il faut ensuite amener avant qu'il n'explose sur la cage. * Parmi les grands ballons en forme d'étoile de Festival Square se trouve un ballon super étoile. *À King's Court, près de la façade du tribunal, un canon vert projette une Bill Balle si l'on passe à proximité. Si l'on est touché, le personnage se brise instantanément. Une autre Bill Balle peut être aperçue près de la Tour Blackwell. * Sur l'une des tours du Fort Meadows se trouve une drapeau des jeux Mario. * La dernière zone du niveau Mine Bluebell comporte un endroit faisant référence au stage 25m du jeu Donkey Kong, avec des tonneaux remplacés par des rochers munis de bâtons de dynamite. Chase y dit qu'il « n'espère pas qu'il y a de gorille » en haut. * Un Skelerex peut-être construit dans la salle d'exposition des dinosaures du niveau du Musée d'Uptown * La première phase de combat contre Rex Fury fait grandement penser aux manières de combattre Bowser dans Super Mario 64 : Chase, dans un robot géant, doit attraper la queue du tyrannosaure robotisé de Rex, puis tourner autour de lui-même pour le projeter sur une sorte de container explosif. LEGOCityUndercover-1.jpg|Le tuyau de la Plante Piranha derrière le dojo de Barry Smith LEGOCityUndercover-2.jpg|La Plante Piranha se dévoilant après avoir été arrosée LEGOCityUndercover-3.jpg|Le ballon super étoile de Festival Square, à droite LEGOCityUndercover-4.jpg|Le drapeau sur l'une des tours du Fort Meadows, à droite LEGOCityUndercover-5.jpg|La reconstitution d'un Skelerex au Musée d'Uptown, à gauche Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (Nintendo GameCube) *Dans la version Nintendo GameCube de ce jeu, il est possible d'apercevoir deux statuettes aux effigies de Mario et Yoshi dans une salle. **En tirant sur celle de Mario, le son d'un champignon 1UP se produira avec écrit "1UP" à côté de la statuette **Si le joueur tire sur celle de Yoshi, la voix du petit dinosaure sera entendue. **À noter qu'il est possible de retrouver dans cette même salle une Nintendo GameCube avec sa manette. MetalGearSolidTheTwinsSnakes-Mario&Yoshi.png Pilotwings 64 *À la zone Little States, il y a une réplique du mont Rushmore. À la place de la tête de George Washington, il y a celle de Mario. **Lorsqu'on tire plusieurs fois dessus ou lorsque le joueur se projette dessus au tire au canon, la tête prendra l'apparence de celle de Wario. thumb|center Rocket League (Nintendo Switch) *thumb|rightDeux véhicules de combat exclusifs à la version Nintendo Switch aux motifs et couleurs de Mario et Luigi (et même Metroid) sont disponibles dans Rocket League depuis la fin d'année 2017 en tant que contenu téléchargeable. Ces dernières s'appellent MarioNSR et LuigiNSR, respectivementhttps://youtu.be/2xEqBp56Uxc. L'édition collector de Rocket League les inclut directement dans le jeu. South Park: Chef's Luv Shack thumb|right|335 px|Le mini-jeu Bad Kitty Dans ce party game sorti en 1999 sur les plateformes Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Dreamcast et Windows, le mini-jeu intitulé Bad Kitty est une parodie du stage 25m de Donkey Kong dans lequel le chat d'Eric Cartman doit récupérer les tourtes que son maître lui-même détient. Pour cela, il doit progresser dans un niveau à étages à l'aide d'échelles, et doit éviter les ballons de basketball (remplaçant les tonneaux originels) que lui envoie Eric (reprenant alors le rôle de Donkey Kong) ainsi que les flammes qui le suivent. En chemin, il peut récupérer des paquets des amuse-bouches préférés de Cartman mais aussi des piments qui permettront au chat de pouvoir cracher du feu. Le joueur remporte le mini-jeu dès qu'il atteint Eric et les tourtes mais perd s'il n'a plus de vies. Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns (Nintendo 3DS) *Dans ce jeu, le joueur peut obtenir quatre tenues différentes inspirées de la franchise Mario dont celui de Mario, Luigi, Peach et Toad. **Ces tenues apportent également des bonus tels que courir plus rapidement, avoir plus de chances de pêcher un poisson rare ou, de récupérer plus rapidement de l'énergie. SOSTOT-TenueMario.png| Tenue de Mario SOSTOT-TenueLuigi.png| Tenue de Luigi SOSTOT-TenuePeach.png| Tenue de la princesse Peach SOSTOT-TenueToad.png| Tenue de Toad Tetris (Nintendo Entertainment System) thumb|apparition de quelques personnages de l'entreprise [[Nintendo pour Tetris.]] Mario, Luigi, et Peach apparaissent dans le niveau 5 du monde 9 dans le mode type B. Samus Aran, Pit, Donkey Kong, Bowser, et Link sont aussi dans cette petite incarnation. Références it:Lista dei riferimenti a Mario/Videogiochi Catégorie:Listes